And This is A
by Cheeky Charm
Summary: ... Ficlet, oneshot, drabble series. Meh. In the end it's just a story, really. Once everything's been placed and pieced.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I totes own Adventure Time.**

…**First Meeting**

That… that was _some adventure!_

A journey that had placed Finn on the edge of life and death, that had him battling harsh weather and treacherous land, that had him face to face with sinister foes torturing unfortunate souls.

And it was _awesome._

He may not have had his best bud there for it all but that'd only made him even more determined.

Besides, the quest/journey/adventure had left him with many scars that would leave their marks on his skin as evidence of what he'd been through, of his experience; he felt like a true adventurer, a true hero.

_And this was all before naptime!_

* * *

Finn sat in the nurses office located in an elementary school, grumbling to himself about what wack day it was turning into.

First, it started out with him finding out that his best friend and big bro, Jake, wasn't going to be in the same class, let alone the same _building_, as him because of something about two year age differences.

Pfft, whatever.

That just meant a day- no, a long time, apparently, without his buddy.

Then, he was flung into a room full of unfamiliar kids who was happy with just coloring the whole day and not fully understanding the meaning of adventure, and a bunch of adults who had set boundaries out on the playground for him not to cross.

_What?_

T-they couldn't do that!

There weren't any _limits_ to adventure!

So, you know what?

Finn disregarded the boundaries completely. (Worth it.)

And when things were finally starting to look up for the young boy, a _very _upset looking adult came and dragged him to boring looking room and patched up all of his precious and rightfully earned battle scars.

He had every reason to be upset at the moment.

Oh, not to mention how the lady had just up and left him there to wait- to rot,

Placing his elbows on his knees, and his head I his hands, Finn continued to grumble and mutter.

"Stupid school with the stupid adults and th-"

The sound of a heavy door slowly opening from the back echoed throughout the empty room, grabbing Finn's attention.

Turning his head around slightly to see who had appeared, Finn didn't see anyone. That was, until he tilted his head down just a bit and caught the sight of black hair as a young girl slowly entered the room.

If the door hadn't made so much noise, Finn would have never heard the girl come in at all. She walked in with unnaturally silent footsteps that should have been imp… Oh… wait, where were her shoes?

Sock clad feet slid against the smooth floor as the girl started to near him, and as she got closer her appearance engrained an image of itself into Finn's mind, declaring itself something that he would _never _forget.

Finn probably wasn't the only one who had gone into battle that day, was the sentence that summed up the girl perfectly.

Her dark hair was a short, unruly _mess_ and the dress she wore was in tatters with random splotches of grass stains here and there. Her skin, a sickly pale, was spotted with just about as many bandages as himself.

Yikes, what had happened to _her_?

A sticky hand collided with his face and stayed there, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Are you dumb, or somethin'? Answer me."

Finn frowned. "What?"

Her dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I _said, _has anyone been through here?"

He shook his head "no".

The girl groaned and pulled her hand away, leaving a weird, gross peeling feeling on his cheek. "'Ugh, where's the service around here? They ruin my fun and just leave." She puffed her cheeks, pursing her red stained lips, and crossed her arm, turning away from Finn.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and allowed his hand to touch his cheek, feeling the same sticky substance that was the girl's hand and mouth. "What the glob _is _this stuff?" Really, he'd have to know if his face was going to melt off or not before he could start worrying about this stranger not receiving hospitality.

The girl turned back around to face him, arching an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Hm?"

"This icky sticky stuff!" he cried.

He girl continued to stare at him blankly before a devilish smirk crept onto her face. "Oh, nothing… Just…" she shoved her hand into one of the pockets of her dress, sticking her red tongue out as she searched.

Finn peeked at her, bad mood dissolving into curiosity as her hand came back out towards him in the form of small fist. Her hand opened to reveal two pieces of a broken, red stained, wooden stick. "… A popsicle."

A Popsicle stick.

Finn gaped at her a she smiled back smugly. "W-w-where- No!" He hopped out of the chair he was sitting in to stand before her. "_How'd _you get that? It's Tuesday!"

And it was Tuesday, indeed. Earlier that day, all of the elementary teachers had made quite the point of letting them all know that they had popsicles stashed somewhere inside the building and would only be available to the public on Fridays, and only to the _"good little boys and girls."_

Who did they think they were? Santa Clause?

But letting all of the children know so early was a sure fire torture meth- _way _to keep them all behaved.

Finn's eyes quickly scanned around.

Guess _he _wasn't getting a Popsicle on Friday.

But just because he preferred a good journey over a dumb Popsicle didn't mean that they still weren't tasty.

"Mmm," she hummed as she placed the broken pieces back into her pocket. The danced on the heels of her feet and Finn reminded himself to ask what happened to her shoes… or just _her._ "Not tellin'," she said finally.

Finn's mouth dropped. "Why?"

"How do I know you won't tell?" she asked as she looked him up and down suspiciously.

"I won't!" he promised. "Because that'd be… un… cool, ya know?"

She eyed him funnily before sighing. "Okay-"

"YES!" he cheered.

"_But,_"

"Oh…"

"You have to help me hide the evidence," she finished, pointing to the pocket that held the broken Popsicle stick.

Finn frowned. "Can't you just throw it away or something?"

"Do you want a Popsicle or not?" she hissed.

Finn nodded a bit hesitantly.

She started to make her way over to the door and began to speak. "I'm just gonna let you know now that this ain't gonna be a walk down the Yellow Brick Road-"

"What?"

"And I don't need you chickening out when things start to get rough."

Finn paused in his tracks. "I'm not a chicken!" he cried indignantly. "I'm up for anything; I'm an adventurer."

"Oh, really?" she asked tauntingly as she crossed her arms.

Reaching for a bandage, he said, "Yeah!" He begins to pick a randomly picked bandage up to reveal a rather shallow scar on his arm. "Check out mah battle scar!"

The girl peeked down and squinted her eyes to study the "wound" briefly before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Y-you call THAT a battle scar?" Her hands went to her belly as she gasped for a breather. "You're right. You're not a chicken; you're a weenie!"

Finn frowned and felt his cheeks go hot. He gritted his teeth in angered embarrassment. Why was she _laughing _at him? "I-I'm NOT a weenie!"

"If you wanna see a _real _injury," she started, completely dismissing him, "check this out!" she bent own and plucked off a bandage that was on her knee and Finn almost hurled a bit at what he saw.

"_What happened?"_ Finn asked, horror struck.

"This Popsicle quest is what happened," she said, not bothering to cover the wound back up. "Are you up for it…" she walked over to jab his chest, "Or are you just a _weenie?"_

Finn smacked her hand out of way, walking ahead her. "Where to begin?"

The blinked a few times before smirking and following after him. "Well…"

* * *

"Hey…" a young woman called as she searched around the nurse's office frantically. "Amy, have you seen Finn anywhere?"

Another woman poked her head out from the back room, looking just as panicked. "No, but have you seen a rough around the edges dark haired little girl; Marceline?"

"N-no…"

Apparently kids these days didn't understand the meaning of: "Stay here, you're on punishment."

* * *

**Disclaimer (revised): My earlier statement was a lie.**

**(a/n): Yes, I made them the same age…**

**Everybody's human.**

**AND WITH REVIEWS HELP ME GET BETTER!**

**Peace.**


	2. Tree Fort

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ADVNTURE TIME!**

* * *

…**Tree Fort**

Finn held the proud grin off of his face as Marceline looked on in awe.

"_Nice_," she said, nodding her head appreciatively.

"Yeah, me and Jake built it," he shrugged, "and dad."

Marceline said nothing, walking ahead and already climbing up ladder going up the tree and leading into the so called "Tree Fort of Awesome."

"It looks really cool in here and all," he heard her call from inside. She poked her head out of window to look down at him. "But it smells like butt."

Finn climbed up and walked in, his face scrunched up thoughtfully. "… Whose butt?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "A butt, Finn. A butt."

"It can't just be _any_ butt, Marcy," Finn said matter of factly, index finger pointed up and all, in some wise way. "Do-"

"You're suddenly an expert on _butts_?"

"_Does…"_ Finn continued, ignoring her question… and the heat rising to his cheeks (the cheeks on his face, thank you), "it smell like a human's rear end?"

"Nope, more like an animal's butt."

"Oh," Finn stated, staring at her blankly. Then, with the serious façade he had completely dropped, he started to animatedly wiggle his butt. "Like a monkey's?"

"Nah," she said, playing along. "More like a bat's."

Finn paused, stumped. "Bats… have butts?" He stared at Marceline incredulously.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I'm assuming. How would they poop?"

"_Do _they poop?"

"I'm not a bat genius!" Marceline spat. "You butt expert!" She looked at him pointedly. "And _don't _be proud of that."

Finn raised his hands defensively. "I'm not!"

Marceline nodded her head. "Good." She kicked an empty juicebox towards Finn, who easily sidestepped it. "Because pride is something that ya gotta earn, and being a butt expert is _not_ the way to earn it."

Finn, already on the offensive with a can already having been aimed at his head and all by some crazy girl with even crazier foot power, reached into his pocket for a few spare marbles he kept on hand. "Then what is?"

Marceline was reaching into her pockets too, smirking at him. "Beating me!"

Finn was more than a bit surprised when Marceline suddenly had a water gun aimed at him, and knowing her, she'd probably squirt in his eye or somewhere equally sensitive.

So he raised his hands to his face before she had the chance, and didn't think about the possibility of her squirting somewhere… lower.

And there he was, the sound of Marceline's signature evil cackle coming from somewhere in the tree fort…

And large, wet stain at the crotch area of his shorts.

It certainly did look like he had peed himself…

And, _oh, was she going to pay._

* * *

**(A/N): Hmm… ****_**


End file.
